Rapidos & Furiosos (AU HUMAN)
by Hamato Tony
Summary: Un novato es infiltrado en una carrera callejera para poder descubrir el verdadero culpable de un crimen. ¿que tendrá que ver la Familia Hamato en esto? ¿que pasara? ¿que ocurre? mal summary pero denle una oportunidad - AU HUMANO.
1. Chapter one: The beginning

**Chaper one: The beginning**

* * *

En aquella vieja estación de policía donde todos, o mejor dicho la mayoría de los trabajadores que se encontraban ahí, estaban totalmente ocupados, yendo de aquí a haya, algunos papeles volaban y quejas ahogadas se podían oír.

Bueno no era culpa de ninguno de los presentes, hace aproximadamente dos horas alguien les había hackeado y ese alguien lo tenían muy en claro de quien era, pero eso no era lo más preocupante…

—como mierda es que consiguieron la base de datos de todos los trabajadores? — pregunto aquel hombre de cabello azabache.

— n-no lo sé, señor bishop, pero saben quiénes somos, nuestro historial, nuestras caras… — dicho esto la mujer se sobresaltó, al oír el puño del hombre golpear fuertemente con el escritorio.

— rayos! — se quejó el hombre mientras sobaba su puño que por cierto le dolía mucho. — La operación es un completo fracaso y todavía no había empezado—murmuro enfadado.

La mujer que revisaba los papeles se percató en algo entre ellos.

—señor…—la mirada del llamado la puso nerviosa pero prosiguió. —Creo que no todo está perdido — dijo suspirando.

* * *

[…]

Aquel hombre de no más de 23 años, joven, de ojos verdes y recién salidos de la academia de policía. Caminaba entre aquellos pasillos, alguna que otra foto se encontraba en la pared colgada, estaba completamente nervioso desde que su jefe lo había llamado tenía un mal presentimiento, llego al la puerta de roble que lo separaba de su desconocido destino, suena exagerado pero se sintió por un momento si él fuera una persona chiquita como aquel personaje pulgarcito y esa puerta fuera una barrera que lo separaba de un gran gigante y al cruzarla este lo atraparía entre sus fauces.

Trago en seco y con la mano temblorosa golpeo levemente la puerta a puño cerrado.

—Pase— se oyó del otro lado.

Suspiro, y exhalo, tomo el picaporte de bronce y la giro, la puerta se entreabrió y con el corazón en la boca entro.

* * *

[…ciudad de nueva york…]

En aquella villa donde se encontraban varias casas totalmente humildes, el atardecer estaba empezando y algunos infantes jugaban aun en las calles, ahí en el porche de una de las contrucciones,se encontraba, un joven de pelo rubio oscuro, sus ojos color zafiro veían el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba de colores oscuros, sostenía con la mano derecha que estaba vendada por vendas color hueso, aquel crucifijo que estaba atada a su cuello.

—Leo…—dijo una voz tras él, este volteo y vio a otro rubio, este era un rubio mucho más claro, al igual que sus ojos que eran de un color más claro comparándose como el color del cielo, tenía en su cara una mueca de total preocupación, algo que cualquiera que lo vea en él se sorprendería, ya que nunca mostro preocupación ante algo, pero en esta ocasión…

— ¿q-que pasa? —dijo leo evitando tartamudear, su voz mostraba su gran preocupación.

— el doctor rockwell ya tiene el diagnostico— dicho esto, juraría que aquel atardecer se hizo mucho más oscuro y siniestro que todos los antes vistos…

* * *

 **Joooo si amigos! Tony volvió con este fic! Sinceramente no se me venía a la cabeza borrar mi primer libro** **haci que decidí reescribirlo ;)**

 **Por ahora solo me concentrare a escribir este y "después de muerto" (que por cierto no les garantizo que sea muy largo ese libro, ya he pensado en un final)**

 **La idea de volver a escribir esto, fue porque…¿fue mi primer libro?**

 **Además me alegre mucho, ya que estuve leyendo los capítulos que había publicado junto a los reweis y me dije:**

 **-alto ahí! Por qué vas a borrarlo? Fue una de tus primera creaciones que por cierto te salió muy, jeje sinceramente soy ¿perfect?si lo soy…**

 **{después de mil alagos de mi persona dichas por mi}**

 **\- bueno voy a escribir!- le llega una notificación.- oh! Han subido los cuatro episodios subtitulados! Voy a verlos…**

 **{después de ver los cuatro episodios (y quedarme con ganas de ver mas)}**

 **\- bueno ahora voy a escribir- y escribe el capitulo que por cierto es bien corto.**

 **Y asi quedo?**

 **Bueno los vere en la próxima!**

 **Do dzibania! (adiós en ruso,que se me a olvidado como se escribe).**

 **Atte:Tony**


	2. Chapter one: The beginning part two

**chapter one.**

 **part two: the beginning.**

* * *

Juraría que de todas las cosas que había escuchado en su mísera vida esta era una de las más absurdas del mundo.

— ESPEREN! —reclamo, tanto el hombre de traje como la chica con bata lo vieron. — jefe…—se dirigió al de traje. — ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien más…?

— ¿capacitado? —el de orbes verdes asintió. —créame yo desearía eso, pero hace algunas horas alguien hackeo todo el sistema de la comisaria y todo sospechamos quien…—

—La familia hamato ¿verdad? —el contrario asintió.

— Es una coincidencia que dos horas antes de empezar la operación de infiltración, nos hayan hackeado— menciono la mujer de bata.

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— Pues la señorita Jiménez olvido agregarte al sistema cuando entraste. — el de orbes verdes vio a la mujer con cara de "¿es enserio?" y la mujer con una mueca queriendo decir "no me regañes, estoy muy ocupada". — Así que señor Patrick usted será nuestro espía, tendrá que acercarse a la familia e infórmanos sobre sus actividades y movimientos, para poder incriminarlos en el homicidio, robo y en el hecho que paso hace una hora…

— De acuerdo…— acepto el hombre.

— La señorita Jiménez le dará una carpeta donde está toda la información que tenemos sobre la familia, estúdiela bien, también le dará su nueva identidad que tendrá que adoptar. — dijo el hombre de traje, mientras la fémina le daba varias carpetas al de orbes verdes. — según nuestros investigadores se han detectado mucho movimiento por parte de los hermanos en su establecimiento de comida rápida, creo que ahí es lo más apropiado para empezar. — menciono, el contrario asintió y con el permiso de su superior se retiró de la habitación, dejando a la mujer y al hombre de traje solos.

— Señor ¿cree que esto funcionada? — pregunto dudosa, al ver a su superior suspirar mientras se recargaba en su lugar.

— Eso espero señorita, eso espero—dijo mientras con ambas manos se sobaba las sienes.

* * *

[Ciudad de nueva york]

— El tratamiento es un poco costoso y no sabría decir si tuviera efectos positivos en ella— dijo el hombre de edad avanzada quien vestía de bata, enfrente de el cuatro chicos, todos tenían el semblante de preocupación incrustada en sus caras.

— no importa cuánto cueste, solo queremos que se cure— dijo el rubio de pecas.

— de todos modos, gracias Dr. Rockwell, lo acompaño hacia la salida— dijo el otro rubio, él hombre asintió y despidiéndose de los otros presentes, se encamino hacia la salida con el ahora mayor de la familia.

— ¿estás seguro, que podrás pagarlo? Podría buscar una forma de descuento para…

— Claro que podre — aseguro el rubio serio. — no queremos aprovecharemos de su amistad Tyler, suficiente con las citas que nos hace gratis— el mayor sonrió comprensivo.

—de acuerdo, pero si no puedes, tendrán mi ayuda si o si— dijo.

— Tranquilo podre o dejare de ser llamado Hamato…— dijo mientras abría la puerta, y el contrario salía

— Bien, los veré en el cumpleaños de michelangelo— grito antes de entrar en su Camaro negro, prenderlo y alejarse del lugar.

El joven esfumo su sonrisa al instante de perder de vista el viejo auto, se apoyó en la puerta de madera suspirando.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Lo tenía en claro.

Haría todo lo que fuera.

Aunque perdiera la pequeña e diminuta pizca que le quedaba aun de honor.

* * *

El novato se encontraba encerrado en su habitación mientras leía y releía los documentos una y otra vez.

Eran seis carpetas en total, una con el caso y las otras con los expedientes de los sospechosos.

Agarro de nuevo una de las carpetas para ver al chico de cabello oscuro de ojos zafiros sosteniendo unos de los carteles que daban los policías al momento de ficharlos:

Abrió la primera carpeta que había agarrado, en esta se encontraba una hoja donde en una esquina estaba una foto donde había un pelirrojo, de ojos verde toxico, tenía puesta una sudadera rojo debajo de esta una camisa verde, sostenía un letrero de tenia el número "1123359" debajo del numero decía "Hamato Raphael". Debajo de la foto había un documento que decía

 _ **Nombre: Raphael.**_

 _ **Apellidos: Hamato.**_

 _ **Alias: Raph.**_

 _ **Sexo: masculino.**_

 _ **Edad: 18 Años.**_

Bajo su mirada hasta donde decía "historial delictivo" para empezar a leerlo.

 _ **-Robo de bebidas alcohólicas a una licorería**_

 _ **-Agresión a un policía.**_

 _ **-Peleas callejeras.**_

 _ **-Agresión agravada**_

Se dio cuenta que la carpeta tenía varios reportes, en total eran dieciocho y terminaban en la edad de quince años.

Agarro otra carpeta, para proseguir a abrirla y leerla.

En la foto encontraba un castaña de ojos café-rojizo, tenía puesto una remera simple de color púrpura, tenía puesta una gorra color violeta, sostenía igual un letrero que decía "1123360". Debajo de la foto estaba su huella dactilar y decía lo siguiente:

 _ **-Nombre: Donatello.**_

 _ **-Apellido: Hamato.**_

 _ **\- Alias: "Donnie".**_

 _ **\- Sexo: masculino.**_

 _ **\- Edad: 17 años.**_

Omitió lo demás ya que no le interesaba y se dirigio a la parte que decía "HISTORIAL DELICTIVO":

 _ **-Cómplice de robo**_

 _ **-Agresión a policía**_

 _ **-Asalto simple**_

 _ **-Falsificación**_

Había otras catorce documentos hasta la edad 15 años.

Dejo la carpeta, para proseguir a abrir otra…

En esta había una foto donde se mostraba un rubio de ojos azul cielo, tenía puesto una camisa naranja debajo de esta tenía un suéter blanco. Sostenía el mismo letrero que los otros dos… el número "1123361" estaba plasmado en el pequeño letrero, Debajo de la foto estaba su huella dactilar y decía:

 _ **\- Nombre: Michelangelo.**_

 _ **\- Apellidos: Hamato.**_

 _ **\- Alias: "mikey".**_

 _ **\- Sexo: masculino.**_

 _ **\- Edad: 17 años.**_

…

 **Historial delictivo:**

 _ **-Agresión a policía.**_

 _ **-Conducir bajo la influencia**_

Al padecer él era un "santo" a comparación de los anteriores.

Agarro el último expediente que a su parecer era de su interés, ya que con eso sabría qué tan peligroso seria el estar implicado en la misión, la carpeta estaba un poco más gruesa que los demás anteriores.

Lo primero que vio, como siempre en cualquier ficha, una foto donde se encontraba un chico pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro. Tenía puesto un buzo azul marino estaba abierta por lo que se podía ver que debajo de esta portaba una camisa negra, tenía puesto unos guantes de cuero negro. El letrero que sostenía tenía el número "1123358".

 _ **\- Nombre: Leonardo.**_

 _ **\- Apellidos: Hamato.**_

 _ **\- Alias: "Leo".**_

 _ **\- Sexo: masculino.**_

 _ **\- Edad: 18 años.**_

…

 **Historial delictivo:**

 **-** _ **Agresión policial.**_

 _ **\- Carrera callejera.**_

 _ **\- Portar armas ilegalmente.**_

Debajo del documento, había otros 27 hojas hasta los 14 años.

El policía se apoyó del escritorio sin dejar de mirar los documentos, se levantó y salió de la pequeña oficina en la que estaba.

Camino por los pasillos de la comisaria, para después entrar a la habitación que decía "sala de evidencias", ya que su comandante lo había mandado a llamar.

* * *

[…]

— ¿está todo listo? —murmuro mientras veía a todos lados, cerciorándose de que ninguno de sus hermanos este cerca.

—si...todo listo…—se oyó del otro lado de la línea por parte de una voz masculina. —¿estas seguro de hacer esto?

El rubio medito un rato, sabía perfectamente que eso estaba muy mal, pero era la única forma de conseguir dinero rápido.

— Estoy muy seguro alopex— contesto, se oyó un suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

—shini y yo te veremos a las 12, en el puerto

— Las veré ahí— dicho esto colgó, su mirada se posó en el Skyline que tenía al lado de el, se quedó un rato mirándolo, salió de su trance al ver el atardecer y se subió al auto para después irse del lugar.

* * *

 **1263 palabras.**


End file.
